the_final_fantasy_canonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Final Fantasy XIII-3: A New World -Humanity's Tale-
The contents of the novel are follows: *It takes thirteen years for life to begin again in the new world. During that time, cities and towns are built, governments are established, et cetera. **No one remembers the events that transpired in the old world; they have become the stuff of legends and fairytales. The protagonists actually remember their old lives as true happenings, however; to them, the time they spent in the old world is known as "the Age of Gods and Crystals." *The protagonists arrive in the new world, going their separate ways. Their new lives are described from their perspectives in the form of letters and journal entries. ***Lightning has come to terms with her emotions. She drops her "Lightning" alias and lives in a town called "Blanc Chateau"/"White Castle." She is the maid of honor in Serah and Snow's wedding, but she cannot be happy for the new couple, as she finds herself haunted by strange dreams and visions of Bhunivelze and the god's return to power. Soon, she starts hearing a voice calling out to her, the voice of Mwynn. ***Hope Estheim is forced to live in the body of his 14 year-old self, despite his 27 year-old mind. He lives in the care of his resurrected parents. ***Sazh Katzroy becomes an airplane pilot/engineer. He is building a special plane in secrecy. ***Serah Farron finds work as a university professor specializing in Old World History. She describes her perspective of her marriage to Snow. ***Snow Villiers is a motorcycle enthusiast and spends great deals of time with the resurrected members of NORA in their new restaurant. He describes his perspective of his marriage to Serah. ***Noel Kreiss and Paddra Nsu-Yeul have moved to the subtropics, where they live in a two-story wooden house. They live near a crowded marketplace and find the hustle and bustle comforting after being alone for so long. ***Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang live in a small village in an arid region near some ruins. *The Yeuls in the Unseen Realm create a new Valhalla. It is a place of sunshine, and what was once a barren cityscape is now rolling hills of daisies and other wildflowers. The Yeuls describe their lives as the new Etro. **Caius Ballad is the shepherd of the souls of the dead. He describes his life at the Yeuls' side. Relation to Reminiscence -tracer of memories-'' This novel reveals that Aoede is a soul that does not make it to the new world along with the others. As her soul is lost, she is granted a dream by the goddess Mwynn that allows her to catch glimpses of what the life she cannot experience will be like. Her encounters with characters such as Serah, Snow, Hope, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Noel, and Yeul are merely figments of her dream, communications between her soul and those belonging to these people on their journey to the new world. Aoede's encounter with Caius and the Yeuls in the Unseen Realm symbolizes her soul fading into darkness; she is granted one last glimpse of light in the form of Lightning, who disembarks from a train in the dream just as she does in the epilogue of ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (which takes place in the real world), after the events of ''A New World -Humanity's Tale-'' has already begun.